Until the present a number of different such-like construction systems have been proposed. These on the one hand have the disadvantage that for mounting use is made of, from the outside clearly visible, esthetically unsightly metal parts and/or series of bore holes, as a result of which the mounted system is less suited to be applied for a true furniture function. On the other hand such systems consist of components connected to each other thus that an insufficient sturdy construction is achieved, which more in particular in the long run proves not to endure the normally occurring heavy stress. If the known system is used for books, a sufficiently sturdy mounted system can be realized only by additional means requiring a rather complicated and elaborate mounting.
Subsequently there is still demand for a simple and financially attractive system of a predominantly wooden furniture construction which is easy to mount and dismount, that is truly acceptable from an esthetic point of view as a piece of furniture thanks to the lack of visible unsightly metal parts and/or series of bore holes.